


Teamwork is Dreamwork

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Relationship built up, Serious Injuries, You'll have to wait for the fluff tho, and an award, just some serious Dynamics between dick and reader, lots of repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: He can’t really believe it’s you at their door, but that image is convincing enough. You're fully drenched; hair is sticking onto your face and shoulders, sheer dropplets travel down your whole body and land on the floor beneath you and the funny part is that you're in full armor. Dick finds himself in a position of doing his best to hold back from bursting out in laughter.You're not even sure you can handle talking to him more than that, but then there’s a hard grip on your wrist and an echo of an unfamiliar voice that calls to you. “Please stay, you’re drenched, and we own you big time for saving us yesterday!”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Nightwing/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr ages ago yet I decided to edit it a little and post it here as well since I thought about continuing it. Also despite this being based on the titans show I might as well go ahead and fix some things about this universe that I don't quite agree with. You can always suggest things in the comments if you want to see more!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“You’re freaking kidding me man!” Garfield’s loud exclaim of enthusiasm startles the group of three who sit comfortably on the dining table.

Dick’s movements are always quick and counted and he wastes no time in getting up all steady and ready to face any potential thread and surely you could say the same goes for the rest of team. A glance that doesn’t last more than the blink of an eye though is enough for Dick to signal everyone to be at ease.

He can’t really believe it’s you at their door, but that image is convincing enough. You're fully drenched; hair is sticking onto your face and shoulders, sheer dropplets travel down your whole body and land on the floor beneath you and the funny part is that you're in full armor. Dick finds himself in a position of doing his best to hold back from bursting out in laughter. He wholeheartedly _wants_ to laugh, most probably because it’s been a really long while since he's seen you drenched like a moody cat, but he knows that angry look on your face is nothing to laugh at.

“Dick that’s the girl that saved us yesterday she’s-”

“Come in (y/n)." Dick’s words ring into your head as the two of you continue to simply stare at each other, ignoring everyone and everything around you. You don’t know if you want to go in, hell you don’t even know why you came here to treat your wounds in the first place, but there’s no going back; you're awfully aware of that.

“I’m… I don’t want to, actually.” And with that you turn on your heels to leave. There’s enough regret washing over you from just wanting to go after Dick, for just wanting to see how he is, and you're not sure you can handle it. You're not even sure you can handle talking to him more than that, but then there’s a hard grip on your wrist and an echo of an unfamiliar voice that calls to you. “Please stay, (y/n), you’re drenched, and we own you big time for saving us yesterday!”

Your heavy thoughts gather in a knot at the pit of your stomach as you hesitantly nod, trying your best to look the green haired boy in the eye. You're too proud to mouth a yes, and yet too tired and wet and hurt to say no.

___

“That’s admittedly some nice food.” you mutter and give an awkward smile towards Rachel. She’s been ogling you with her big teal eyes for as long as you've been eating as if expecting a review on her food. And in all honesty, who were you to ignore the wondering eyes of a youngster?

“Really?” Your reply is to simply nod at that all whilw taking another mouthful of the food. “Dick mentioned you really like this kind of food and it was pretty easy to make.”

“Yeah Rachel it's really good!” You can’t help but notice the small, cute grin that adorns Garfield’s face when he talked about the ravenette and you're sure that there’s a place inside you that’s warmed up by the projection of young innocent love. It makes you feel kinda glad you saved them that day.

“Do I put your suit in the drier or what?” It’s the redhead’s turn to speak up this time, although judging by her tone, she could have chosen a better compilation of words and even Dick has to talk her on that. “Oh you don’t touch her costume Kori, she’s nuts about that thing”

“I am not nuts about my costume, asshole, I was given those sacred articles of clothing for Diana’s coronation!” You exclaim with anger, a fist hitting the glass table you were seated at. As expected Dick just laughs and makes a comment about how you could have been more dressed than that if you were to go crime fighting, uncovered skin meant vulnerability to potential blows and also that white is a terrible color for such activities. Because what every vigilante realises early into the game is that blood is always all over the place and such a pain in the ass to clean.

“Thanks, I didn’t know I needed you to boss me around again.” you roll her eyes at him as you finish speaking. Memories of him and you always bickering were curved in the back of both of your heads and apparently this time wasn’t going to be an exception. You mentally curse yourself for the thousandth time today and then, you proceed to get off the table.

“Does Donna know you’re here?”

“No, I’ve cut ties with everyone.”

_____

Dick’s vision is a little cloudy as he’s walking down the hallway, with finding you as mission in his mind. He’s not entirely sure what the two of you can discuss anymore, rather than Batman and heartbreak and maybe the league’s business, but he’s keen on finding out what you're up to or at least how your paths crossed ways. As expected, he finds you in the bathroom. Because, there for sure, isn’t a better place to take care of a wound than a Wayne house’s bathroom.

You don’t even realise he’s in at first and Dick huffs in disappointment. You're sitting on the edge of the bathroom, medical supplies sprawled all around you and you're biting a wash cloth as you're tenderly stitching the torn skin tissue on your thigh. Or at least, struggling, with being tender. Dick knows way too well about the strength it takes to have to patch your own wounds. He's done it an infinite amount of times.

“You uhm, need any help?”

“No.”

“You’ve never been good at this, just saying.”

“Just fuck off, will you?”

Dick’s face contorts in sadness as you twitch in pain the moment the needle pierces your skin through. He knows you have been taught how to stitch up wounds as part of you training but he also knows what poor of a job you're always doing. His eyes can’t stop scanning over past scars on your legs some of them actually he has been the one to stitch for years. 

“You don’t seem to enjoy being here, (y/n)”

“Glad you noticed. I’m only here because I didn’t want to die from an infected wound. God knows what the fuck is in that rain water these days.” Dick scoffs at those words, did you really hate being here that much?

“What if you can’t even walk it, have you thought about that?”

“Stupid question, really, how did you think I came here?”

There should actually be tons of questions in Dick’s sleep deprived mind about this situation. Maybe something along the lines of why did you come at their door, how were you hurt, how much time had passed since the last time time you communicated with any one of your friends, or maybe your shared friends. You don’t even seem grateful to be there, to have a place to sleep for the night.

"I don't understand what is it that made you come here just to act like that to me. You were never like that" Dick barely mutters those words, with disappointment filling in his voice. He surely doesn't expect you to bite back at him with your words. But you do, nevertheless.

"Well people change."

Well, Dick finds himself in a tough spot at that.. He doesn't want to hurt you, but he feels as if your words have stabbed through him. And for what you're doing this, he doesn't want to put him self Ina situation as to prove into you life. He's perfectly fine with allowing you to heal emotionally and giving you space. Everyone deserves that.

•~~• •~~• •~~•

It's either that San Fransisco is unusually cold tonight, or it's just you and the memories this place holds for you. You're very much surprised to see you still remember the path you took to walk to the tower. It used to be such a sweet innocent trip with anyone of the members after grabbing coffee or anything to give out to the team.

Your duffel bag is really heavy on your shoulder and you can't wait to get to the tower by now. It's bothering you that it's not the bag that's putting weight on your back, but the reason that you're in San Fransisco in the first place. It's unknown to you if Rachel has told Dick that you're coming to help them with Deathstroke, but there's no way you're leaving even if he asks you to. Saving the life of those innocent souls is way more important than whatever tension there's between you and him; plus, you've even planned on how you're gonna tell him that exact thing the moment the two of you start arguing. A couple more minutes pass as you keep on thinking about your fair arguments when you realise you're almost at the tower's door.

You scoff. You hated being the one to ring Dick's doorbell all the time even if it wasn't for your personal business.

"(Y/n)!? What are you doing here?"

A sigh leaves your mouth as you wrap your hands around your arms. How the fuck does his voice sound so angelic even through the doorbell speaker?

"Just open the door, Dick."

_________

"(Y/n)! You're here! Thank you so much for coming that soon!" Rachel's thick raven hair is messily covering her face while she embraces you, tight, as if her life has just been saved by your presence. Your hand rests on the top of her head and a warm smile adorns your otherwise expressionless face.

At your first glance around your eyes land on Dick's dark figure. He's standing across from you and Rachel, staring in disbelief. "I.. you.. Rachel did you call her?" He manages to mutter to which the teen replied with a hum, never leaving your arms.

You don't realize how much your face changes as your eyes land to Dick, but he doesn't miss it. He doesn't know how to feel about your soft expression hardening the moment your eyes meet his and how it softens again, as if you're not going to be so cold to him this time. He hasn't seen your face like that for a long time.

He wishes he could talk to you in private right in the second but he can only guess the reason Rachel has called you, which means the time the two of you will have to talk about whatever has happened in this tower is going to be really late.

"Rach, I'll go with Dick, I need him to explain everything to me alright? Make sure no one interrupts us."

Or maybe not.

______

"It's been such a long while since I saw you in here." Dick exclaims.

"Don't make me go sarcastic on you. I just want us to talk like we used to. Back then, remember?"

There's a weirdly happy expression on the man's face as he hears those words fall from your mouth. If they are truthfull the it's probably the best news he's gotten in a really long time.

"You really want that? Last time we talked you told me to fuck off from your life."

"That's just cause my ego is so damn proud when I really need your help. I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't be playing the victim, I'm the one who hurt you."

"But that was long ago, I should be over it."

"Are you?" Your face literally drops as he asks that, your heart is pounding, your head is spinning, you didn't even know in which manner to reply to him. Did he really deserve to hear your truth? And who were you even to have a saying as to what he deserved?

'Honestly no, I still have lingering feelings for you, they're not going away just because I can't have you. You're my true love and I wish we could end up together.' Was something among the things you wanted to speak, although you weren't quite sure even for that. Well, now wasn't the time for that conversation. Both of you knew that. You just had to remind him.

"(Y/n)!?"

It's a familiar deep female voice that calls out to you that makes your head turn to it's direction. And Donna is perhaps the last person you want to see in this moment. Hank and Dawn too, who apparently pop up behind her. Damn did they really have to be here too?

"Hey grumpy! How long has it been since we saw you!" Hank spoke, a grin spread on his face as he approached you with open arms. For a second you really debate on slapping his hands away from you or not, before deciding to endure the 'welcoming' embrace, whilst biting the inside of your cheek as it lasts.

"Stop calling her that Hank." Dawn laughs playfully before opening her arms in an inviting manner as well, although she knows you're probably going to turn your face away from her, which you do. "Ah she's still grumpy like a wet kitten." She proceeds to add.

"I'm not here to talk to you Dawn."

You can hear scoffs coming from almost everyone in their room and you actually see their heads drop. They really thought you were able to forgive everyone after all of this you had been through for this team to survive. You can't even really believe that you had given yourself hope about things and you were in the tower again, as if you didn't know what was going to happen. You hate that you have spent energy to hope for things that weren't going to happen.

Enough is enough. You were just going to help them with Deathstroke and then you're out of the door again, you're not here for Dick or for anyone to try and team up with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick Grayson is not a sane man. He can't be one after all he's been through and you're not here to justify any of his mistakes. Dick's not a saint either; everyone knows that, not even the perfect leader to the team he's been assigned to. He's flawed and emotion colors his judgment most of the times, but he's not the worst. 

Or at least that's what you're trying to tell yourself as you're trying your best to accept him as a leader. You have realised that just like him, your problem has always been that you've let emotion overshadow your logic for years to no end. You haven't been brought up like this though, and you're surprised you've let this happen up until now. 

Nevertheless sparring with Dick is always a pain in the fucking ass.

"Can you stop talking for once, boy Wonder?" Dick talks too much, especially when he is comfortable with someone. That's something that hasn't changed over the years.

"What, I'm trynna catch up." A teasing smirk appears on his face, adorning his strong features. He has missed this, he realises, be has missed sparring with you and other folks from back in the day. It's not the easiest thing to admit to though.

"Don't do that when we spear, I'm trying to take you seriously for once in my life."

"Oh so I'm a clown now." He can never go back to those days. Time is running inevitably fast, despite his liking and he has started to morph into Bruce. He notices with every passing day and he probably hates himself for that the most.

"And acting worse than Harley as one, also." After seeing his distracted state you're quick to throw a punch to his side. It sends him a few wobly steps back, buying him enough time to wipe to wipe a little spit that has just started running from the side of his lip.

"Ouch that hurt, both the punch and your mean little comparison."

"Ha, very funny, now's not the time for tickles"

"You're so cringy you know."

"We're sparring, Dick. I agreed to this because I promised I'd try to see you as a leader, not as my friend."

"But you never saw me as a friend."

"See? You're always cringier."

This endless teasing is something you always take with a bittersweet tone. It's has always been unclear weather Dick means to make you feel like this; picking on your feelings is something that might seem funny to him, it makes you wonder if its something to laugh at. 

You're up for a headbust as footsteps echo just outside the training room and Dick doesn't fail at hearing them; being fully aware of his surroundings is the first things he had to learn when fighting alongside Batman, it's the first thing he teaches anyone too. His hand lifts up to his chest gesturing you to pause and hold back and you immediately you both fall at ease.

"Hey you guys! Sorry to barge in, but big D want to talk to us (y/n) and she's not happy!" The hint of frustration that is staining Donna's face as she speaks is irritating you in ways no one without siblings can imagine. It's always been like that; Donna trying to discipline you with her harsh words as if you were a stray dog and then have Diana give you lectures about whining. You resist the urge to whine this time and it's so bittering, you're not little kids anymore. This time you have to own up to your actions.

Things would have definitely been easier if Diana hadn't been lecturing you on family ties for the past hour. You are pretty positive that every person in the building is standing outside the steel gray door that stands between them and you, especially Cassie, who's probably wondering why Wonder Woman is so harsh to her younger sister and whether she would ever act like that to her as well. The young wonder girl doesn't seem to resemble your behavior though. You doubt Diana would ever give her a lecture like that.

"Are you even listening to me (y/n)?"

"Yes Diana, I get it, I don't get to disappear like that and then tell Donna and not call on you. Jeez I sound like a rebellious teenager."

"You're not different than one." 

You don't know if your temper got so bad or whether you ran out of patience but whatever it is, it must have happened somewhere along the way. Diana might be getting on your last nerve but her words hold truth. You are no different than a teenager in ways of acting and by this you're probably hurting those around you. 

"I'm sorry, Diana. And I'm sorry Don... I felt... lost. I'm sure you've been through that stage in your lives."

There's no reason to be an unlikeable asshole, you've never been one in the past too. You offer a wholehearted apology to both your sisters, cutting Donna's words off. It's not that you can't listen to them anymore, it's that you see and understand your mistake. Your sisters might have put on their warmest smiles at the sound of your sincere apology-that's what family is for anyways- but you still have to make it up to a lot of people. 

\-----

Youre not the biggest fan of eating that much pizza in such a small amount of time but it's not like you do that all the time. Though there's something you seem to have missed about small outings like that with Dick. Maybe it's the city lights at this time of the night that are as blinding as it gets, or maybe, it's his laughter that echoes through the silent allieways on your way back home.

Truth be told if you put everything aside, Dick is such a nice person to be around, when he isn't trying to be a second Batman that is. You've longed for these nights, even if you've tried to convince yourself you haven't missed any of this. Any of him. 

"I don't know why I was away for so long. I promised I'd stay with you after Robin. Just like what had happened with Jericho." Your expression is the softest it has been in a long time and Dick doesn't fail to notice that. He wonders if it's a tonight only show.

"It's fine, I got some of my shit together."

"I'm not a big fan of saying yes, especially to you, but I won't ruin your idea of you getting your shit together."

"Hahaha really it's fine, I had a lot of me time."

"I'm still sorry, I like to keep my promises, you know that. I'll won't stop saying I'm sorry, even though it's not going to bring lost time back. You needed someone to be there for you. And I got mad over you not actually dying and we'll, I got mad over a lot of things."

"You too, you were in a tough spot. And, ouch, I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah it's true, but I put all of my feelings aside and I took care of my business." You pause for a brief moment, just to look at him, to take in his form under the moonlight one more time. He stands tall on his feet and straight on his back as if he doesn't hurt from the injuries he's suffered these past few days. "I found my parents."

"Really?" Doesn't he know about your discoveries, you wonder. He's the one that has given you leads after all.

"Yeah, they live in Canada in like a small suburban house, away from most people. They have a son. Older than us. A little older than you."

"Really? And they gave you away?"

"Aha, I'd explain if I knew. I haven't felt the need to go there. It's been a tough year for me."  
This time it's Dick who stops to stare at you. His mouth is moving, he seems like he wants to say something, he wants to comfort you, you can tell. You can see why he's struggling, you can see why he's hesitating. You've shut everyone away from you just like Donna said and Dick, Dick wants to help, Donna wants to help despite her hard lectures and your friends want to help. So as Dick relaxes his arms that stand crossed on his chest you shiftly burry your self in his chest.  
Who cares if there are unsolved feelings between the two of you. Things should have always been as simple and natural as this. 

"You've hurt me so much, Dick."

Dick's arms wrap around you in a soft, forgiving manner and it wholeheartedly breaks you. He hates how you break down in tears, or how you can't stop saying you're sorry about everything. He can feel his heart breaking upon hearing your apology mostly because he's not used to seeing you like this. Naturally he isn't fooled by that tough facade that you put up for the world, he knew it would eventually fall off but that didn't mean he was ready for the outcome. He's been through that phase more time than he'd like to admit.

"It's going to be fine, I promise you, I'm not leaving you even if you try to leave me. I promise"

______

You don't trust him. 

You can't believe, not even for a moment, that you have to split up to search for Deathstroke. Its pretty much clear as day that Dick wants to take on him alone. He wants to give into that idiotic vendetta between the two of them, but you can't let him. You can't allow yourself to help him get killed.

Momentarily, you think about telling Bruce, since there's no one who can handle Slade better than him, but there's a high moral price on this. Dick wants to get out of Bruce's shadow, he's taken time to exploit his skill and you know better than to strip him of any self esteem he has worked hard to built. You decide on just physically helping him.

It doesn't take long until you find yourself tiptoeing in a narrow, smelly underground facility. You contemplate about taking a moment to give your surroundings a better look, since there's not much time as Dick's traces show he was here seconds ago. What reassures you though is that you know him; he talks too much to his opponent before a fight so this ought to buy you at least some time to figure an escape plan if anything goes wrong.

There's an emergency exit right about fifty meters before you and by the looks of it Dick must have used it to reach Deathstroke's location. It doesn't take you more than a few seconds to figure out an escape plan before you take a turn to dive into the small emergency exit. 

Darkness surrounds you as sounds of physical violence seem to get closer with each passing second. It takes a good old moment before you make it to the top of the tiny tunel. With no hesitation you bust the metal door open and swiftly jump out by using the strength of your arms to lift your body. Deathstroke's bullets immediately start launching to your direction and you dodge with such mighty ease, it's almost child's play. 

"This is so not fair, Slade" you playfully reclaim. "Can't you like try a little harder?"

"Your arrogance will get you killed" Slade's stern, heavily alternated voice calls back, and he's right. 

At least that what Dick thinks the moment your numb, bloody body falls into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this, I hope you liked it and had a fun read
> 
> Until next chapter~


End file.
